clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ben Hun
Hi, Ben Hun! Welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Dr. Quackle page. We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. As a Fanon Wiki, we encourage creative writing like the articles UnitedTerra, Club Penguin Island, www.power4u.com, P.O.P.E., Redlink, Darktan, X-Virus, Dorkugal, and the United States of Antarctica. We also have laws. Please read the COC for more. Please remember that, unlike Wikipedia, the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki is censored. We encourage your edits! Please don't quit!! Thanks! Once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! BOOYAH FOREVER!, -- Explorer 767 (Talk) 00:41, November 26, 2009 Hi! If you need any help just ask me, I can help. Thanks! --Pufflezzz Happy Thanksgiving! 01:23, November 26, 2009 (UTC) RE: Ok Suggestion I kinda suggest that you should work on your character article before you end up creating other things. Thank you. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'''User page!]]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 18:39, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Nice articles dude All articles of yours are COOL! And a funny thing about Jen I can run at speeds of sound, I don't know how fast she is, just gonna tell ya that Tails could beat ANYONE in a race if they can't reach speeds of sound. Not bragging, just saying some trivia Tails6000 20:45, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Can Jal Be in your storys? If you agree she could have a tiny second crush.... --Corai was here 04:02, December 6, 2009 (UTC) I think you need Jen Hun in your stories. She is your sister, you know. Leperachaun Penguin Can we make them really elusive and have one be in the Fanon Character's St. Patrick's Day special? Also, 2 feet seems kind of big. The Adalie penguins are little over 3 feet. How about we make them 3 inches but able to change size? That way they would be easier to catch. LOLCATS I promise not to scream or get all uncivil, as long as you do the same. (BTW, this is the only page you can edit.) I just want a rational, peaceful discussion, in which neither side starts flamethrowing or mudslinging... or anything like that. Okay... Why do you feel the need to implement LOLCATS in Antarctica? I really wonder why, especially after Ninj and TS and I explained everything about the unrelatedness.... ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Internet is Tubes!']]) View this template 23:03, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Ok explorer I now understand that I am blocked but if you would kindly unblock me I wont rant anymore Ben Hun 23:05, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Why is he blocked? He stopped Ranting. --I miss pufflezzz....(cry) 23:05, February 3, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure I can trust you to do that (sorry, but after what happened...) ...just please answer the question. If we achieve a level of peace and non-ranting-ness (I need to expand my vocabulary), I can unblock you early. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Internet is Tubes!']]) View this template 23:08, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Ok i'll awnswer your question.Im a Cat lover and I worked hard on articles about LOLcats and such and I feel that cats should have rights to live in antartica in peace. And also I dont lie so you can trust me besides if I rant again you can just reblock me. Ben Hun 23:11, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Point taken. I suggested a compromise on Pablo's talk, maybe you could look it over and offer suggestions. =) ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Internet is Tubes!']]) View this template 23:16, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Could you maby unblock me now? im not in the mood to rant anymore. Ben Hun 23:18, February 3, 2010 (UTC) I'll agree to the terms on Pablo's talk page Ben Hun 23:23, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Story Help Well I am really bad at adding description, I really need to get to another Universe before I know how much description is needed. You can add some description, because I'm really bad at doing that. Thanks for helping :) --E-114 I am not the robot you are looking for 00:36, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Good Signature? Do you have a decent signature? Just asking... -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 22:56, February 5, 2010 (UTC)